The Spar
by Rdrizz
Summary: Umm my frist fic.Ok Summary- Naruto and Sasuke love each other but can they admit it to themselves and each other before unknown forces tear them apart. Updated summery Rated M for later content. Alt timeline. Sasu/Naru. Still needs a title
1. Chapter 1

Hey there this my frist fanfic so be gentle. I know its a bit short, so that being said ill probbly make some changes after i get some imput. The later chapters will be longer and much more interesting.

Well thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy.

************************************************************************************************************************Ch-1

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes, he had been having a dream, about a certain black haired man. Naruto blushed has the details of this most resent 'dream' came flooding into his mind. "Ugh whats wrong with me im not gay……am I?" Naruto asked himself. He groaned louder and went to take a cold shower.

After a quick breakfast of instant ramen, he ran out the door heading to the training grounds where Sasuke was waiting for him. Just thinking of the raven haired nin sent images of the dreams he had been having latly. Blushing deeply he shook his head and sped up, hoping to leave the thoughts and images behind. Not that it helped, Sasuke had been on his mind a lot since he and the rest of Team 7 went to find him and bring him home.

He was still deep in thought when he got to the training ground. "Your late dode." said a cool voice making Naruto jump a mile. "Dam it Sasuke, you scared the hell out of me." The blond yelled dusting himself off.

Sasuke smirked "And you call yourself a ninja……dode." Knowing it would piss Naruto off. And sure enough, "Oh yeah bastard, lets go im gonna kick your ass!"

"Bring it dode."

"Don't call me that bastard!" growled Naruto taking a fighting stance.

"Hn, and what are you going to about it….._DOBE." _Letting the last word out like a challenge knowing Naruto would take the bait and charge.

Sasuke wasn't disappointed, but was a bit surprised by the speed the blond showed, running at him fist raised. He barly had time to activate his sharingan and block the punch aimed at his head, Sasuke dropped back a step and spun a roundhouse kick that hit Naruto in the gut. He made a small 'Epp' sound and poofed into a log. "Hn clever….." Sasuke scanned the area looking for signs of his pray, A slight movement in the bushes on the far side of the training area was all he needed. Making a few quick handsigns and whispered "Katon Houseka" Showering the area with fireballs. Two poofs was the only reward he got.

Hiding in bushes behind the Uchiha, Naruto chuckled thinking '_You always underestimate me Sasuke…ill show you' _Making the signs for Kage bunshin no jutsu five clones appeared and ran off into position. Taking a few kunai from his weapons pouch Naruto waited for the clones the put the raven in just the right place.

Kunai flew in form everywhere, causing Sasuke to jump, flip, and roll around franticly avoiding them all. He almost didn't notice Naruto tring to get the jump on him. Almost. Making some quick signs, Sasuke opened his mouth and a huge fireball roared out at the charging blond.

Naruto didn't even slow knowing his clones had it covered. As the fireball neared him five blasts of water blasted out form the clones all hitting the fireball, turning into a huge ball of super heated steam. Not slowing in the least the blond dove right into the cloud and out the other side fist leading the way.

Sasuke was stunned when did the dode learn the water style barrier? Dam it if he was lose to Naruto. His eyes went wind as the blond came right though the super heated fog fist heading right for him. Barely getting a blocking arm in front of the punch. The raven started to counter but Narutos other fist smashed into his ribs knocking him back a few feet.

Naruto grinned at the look of grudging respect in his friends eyes. "Told ya id be kicking your ass."

Red eyes narrowed, "Hn" was the only response he got as they both charged.

**********************************************************************************

Both boys lay breathing heavy on the floor of the training area, Too tried to even move. Naruto felt free after the spar like he always did after a battle with Sasuke. Looking at the raven he said, "Um…..Sasuke?"

"Hn" Glancing over at the other. It kinda looked like the blond wanted to say something important.

It was quite for a few minutes then he said"……..that..was…a great spar…"

"Hn…yea." And with that they both passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thought or dream **_

**********************************Ch 2 Girl talk************************************************

**Narutos dream-**

_He lay there panting and groaning in ecstasy. He couldn't believe how talented Sasuke was, the way his lips moved, the way his tongue moved up and down his shaft, and that light hmm in his mouth was all to much for Naruto. His whole body jerked as he filled Sasuke with his seed and moaning his name._

**End Dream-**

Sasuke woke up in daze, he frowned looking around from were he was. '_Oh that's right we passed out after the spar….man am I sore, I hate to admit it but the dode was good.'_ Looking around again he noticed the dode wasn't where he passed out, instead he had his head on Sasukes lap with his arms around his legs.

He was about to give the blond a rude awakening. When a breathy voice stopped him in his tracks. "Sa…su..ke…" _'Oh hell no!! He isn't dreaming what I think he is.' _Sasuke thought with a slight blush.

He shook his not letting himself go there and grabbed Naruto and throw him off his lap.

Naruto was awake in an instant. "What the fuck Sasuke, why you hitting people that are sleeping peacefully?"

"Hn maybe dode its because I woke up to you tring to cuddle." Sasuke responded in his monotone voice.

Naruto blushed a deep red at this statement, "Oh……hmmm..sorry bout that."

"Hn whatever dobe……im going home cya." And walked out of the training area.

"Aww man…….I had another one of those dreams….and this time I tried to cuddle with Sasuke. Man I hope I didn't creep him out to much." He stood up yawning and stretching. "Man am I hungry, time for ramen." Takeing a few steps he noticed how sticky his legs were. "Figures….." Muttered Naruto changing plans, and heading home first to take a shower.

******************************************************************************************

On his way home Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. He was sure he wasn't gay but then again he didn't think he was straight either, because every girl he had ever met just annoyed the shit out of him. Waking up with Naruto in his lap was a bit strange but it felt kinda right, witch disturbed him a little, and then that lust filled voice called his name, it stirred a few things in him that he couldn't figure out witch pissed him off. Not liking where his thoughts were goings Sasuke shook his head, and put it out of his mind making his way home.

"SASUKE", Someone yelled. Not bothering to turn he waited till Sakura caught up. "So how was training with Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Hn….fine." He shrugged and started walking again. "Well Sasuke, is was wondering if you would like to join me and Naruto for lunch in about an hour." She asked with a hopful look on her face.

Looking bored he shrugged again and said, "…..sure ill met you there."

"Cool see you there Sasuke."

******************************************************************************************

Stepping out of the shower Naruto felt like new man, not just because he was clean, but because he had figured out a few things. Like the fact that he was gay, it was still a new concept for him, so it was still sinking in. And the fact that he knew I didn't just like Sasuke as a friend but he also lusted for him as well as loved him.

'_Love……do I love him……yes…but how do I tell him. And if I do will he love me back or reject me? Or will he try and kill me again?' _He mused putting his clothes on. '_Well no point thinking about it now.'_

_*************************************************************************************_

When Naruto got to Ichiraku's Sakura and Sasuke were there waiting for him. "Hey guys what are you doing here?", thinking they might have a mission or something. Sasuke just shrugged, and Sakura giggled and said, "We came to have lunch with you dummy." "Oh cool then lets eat." he said stepping into the restaurant followed by the other two.

The owner looked up smiled warmly at Naruto, "Hey hey if it isn't my best customer, what can I get you."

"Hmm four bowls of miso ramen…….what do you guys want?"

"Shrimp" , Sasuke and Sakura. They all went to find a seat wile they waited for the food .

Naruto leaned back with his hands behind his head "Sooo Sakura hows things been going we havent seen you in a few weeks?" Sakura gave a tried look, " Ugh ive been soo busy I think Tsunade is tring to work me to death." Naruto laughed, " The old bat is probably making you do all her work." Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked and Sakura glared at him for min before laughing with him.

"Naruto foods done", the old man at the counter said. "Thanks old man looks great like always." He nodded and went back to cooking. "Ahhh looks good", he said handing out the food. They ate in silence for a few before Naruto asked, "Sakura how are you and Fuzzy Eyebrows doing?"

Sakura frowned, "Ugh don't get me started about that big baby, I broke up with him last week." "Uh what really?" even Sasukes ear seemed to perk up to listen to this.

"I swear I had the listen to that youthful sprit crap like a millon times a day , not to mention the fact he is crying for some reason or another." She sighed , " I mean hes a great guy and all but hes way to……girly for I swear I think hes gay sometimes." Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked and said, "Hn I can buy that about Lee…….green spandex eough said." Making Naruto laugh harder than ever. After the fit died down to giggles he asked, "So is there anything you do miss about him?". Sakura sighed again, " Yeah…..he was annoying but man did he have a big cock.." Both Naruto and Sasuke both spit a mouthful of food across the room at that statement.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for tuneing in. Two things the off to the story you go ive resided on the timeline for the story its about 3 years after Sasuke left for Orochimaru, making the boys about 16 or 17.

*******************************Ch3 Coming out*********************************************

A loud knock on the door of Narutos tiny two room apartment had him groaning sitting up. He blinked a few times to rid his mind of the last images of the sex with Sasuke dream he had been having nightly. There was loud bang and his door flew open, and in stormed Sakura. "Dam it Naruto ive been banging on your door for twenty minutes." She looked over and seen him on the bed butt naked, and blushed and violent shade of red.' _Dam how did I miss that…..maybe I should ……nah but still kudos Naruto_.' , she thought before stemming the bloody nose the sight had brought.

Naruto thought she was acting strange untill he noticed what she was looking at."SAKURA!! You perv I think you have been around Kakashi too long!" Shrieked Naruto pulling the blanket up to hide his manhood that Sakura was still looking at with a hungry look in her eyes. " Um could you stop molesting me with your eyes its kinda creeping me out."

Sakura seemed to come out of a daze "Erm…huh….oh shit sorry Naruto. " She looked lost in thought for a minute then said. "Err do you want to go out sometime?" She looked up and could tell he was vastly amused by how perverted she was acting.

"Umm I don't wanna hurt your feeling…….but im sorry Sakura I don't like you like that for you anymore." Sakura's jaw dropped. "What do you mean 'don't like me like that' you have been asking me out on a daily basis for years and now when I say lets go out you say NO!!!" She paused waiting for his answer.

Naruto took a deep breath , he wasn't ready to tell anyone this yet, but Sakura was like a sister to him and she deserved to know. "……Because im…." He mumbled the last part. "What was that Naruto?" She asked sweatly noticing how indomitable he was. "IM GAY!!" He yelled then blushed at the outburst. Whatever she was expecting is wasn't that. "Wow……..when did you…realize it?" " Few days ago." He mumbled out.

"Am I the first person you told?" He nodded. She ran over to him and wrapped him in a big hug. "Aww thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this….I sure it was hard." Naruto hugged her back, "It was hard but now that ive said It feel soo much better." She pulled back realizing the blond was still nude. "Um Naruto maybe you should get dressed." "Hehe your right. Good idea. Umm can you turn around for a minute."

Five minutes later Sakura and Naruto were sitting on the moth eaten sofa drinking tea. Sakura turned to Naruto with sweat smile that told him she was out for gossip. "So Naruto do you like anyone?" Naruto felt like making her work for the info, so he played dumb. "What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes "You know what I mean Naruto is there anyone that you might like to date?" "Well there is and there isn't…….I really like him but theres no chance in hell he would return the feeling." Her eyes widened. "Its him isn't it….its Sasuke?" Naruto nodded. Sakrua grinned " You should tell him….hes your best friend and even if he don't like you like that atleast you will know." "Oh hell no Sakura!! This is Sasuke we are talking about hed try and kill me and you know it." She didn't look so sure, but let it go at that.

"By the way…why are you here so early?" Naruto asked changing the subject. "Oh shit I almost forgot! You and Sasuke have a mission and need to report to the Hokage. And you should have been there by now."

"Shit the old lady is gonna rip me a new one for being late." He got ready to leave then turned back to Sakura with a lewd grin . "So I was wondering just HOW big is bushy brows?" "NARUTO!!! Now whos the perv!!!" She yelled punching Naruto right in to eye.

***************************************************************************************

Twenty minutes later Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the Hokage's office waiting for the mission details. Sakura stood just behind Tsunade smirking at Naruto's new black eye.

Tsunade looked up at the two boys, then folded here arms across her able boobs. "Any reason your late brat?" she asked glareing at Naruto. "Nope just overslept granny." Her eye twitched in annoyance. "Anyway Sakura already punished me." Pointing to his bruised eye. Tsunade just nodded her thanks to Sakura, then said, "Ok listen up brats……this mission is set as an A-class mission I don't know all the details." She handed a scroll to Sasuke. "Your leader for this mission Uchiha all the details are on the scroll, and I expect you both back here in a week." They both nod. "Ok dismissed."

After the boys left she turned to Sakrua, "Ok lets hear it Haruno." "Whatever can you mean Hokage?" she said playing dumb. "Don't give me that crap. I know got some juicy info out of Naruto and I wanna know."

"Fine….. Here goes……but don't breath a word or Naruto will kill me." _'Oh this has to be good.' "Ok ok lets hear it" And the Hokage leaned back to listen to Sakura's story._

_******************************************************************************************_

_Hope you liked it. Ill be updating again soon. _


	4. Chapter 4

Ok by next chapter we should be getting to the real action *Wink*Wink* And Please Review I want to know what people think.

**********************************Ch4 The Mission*****************************************

**Day 1-**

"So whats the mission." , Naruto asked as he and Sasuke left the village. "Don't know haven't opened the mission scroll yet." "What?! That's not like you Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe, if the hokage wanted it opened in the village she would have told us the whole mission."

"Don't call me that bastard!!" Yelled Naruto, "So are you gonna open it or not?"

"Hn, after we get a few miles away." He said taking off into the trees. "Hmph…..fine whatever." Naruto pouted following the raven.

******************************************************************************************

About ten minutes later in a clearing about 3 miles from the village, Sasuke stopped and said, "Alright this should be fine." He reached into his pack and pulled out the scroll. Making a few hand signs to break the seal, he unrolled scroll and quickly read it.

"So whats the mission Sasuke?" Naruto asked impatiently. Sasuke leaned against the nearest tree and began, "This morning this mission scroll can in from the Grass Village , its says they are under attack by an unknown force, they want us to uncover the force and capture or kill them." Naruto nodded showing he understood the mission. "Ok it takes about two days to get there, lets ok." Said Sauke taking off toward Grass Country. "Hey wait up asshole!!" Shouted Naruto noticing he was being left behind.

*****************************************************************************************

**Day 2-**

The sun was up it was time to wake Naruto up. Sasuke walked over to where the blond slept, nudging him with his feet, "Oi dobe lets go its time to move out." Naruto just moaned and rolled over. "…five..more min…" and he was out cold again. "Nope get up now." Reaching down and yanking narutos blanket off, noticing a large protrusion in Naruto's pants. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Ok ok im up." Groaned Naruto. "Nice tent dobe." Sasuke snickered, "Uh what tent." Sasuke pointed, waiting a few seconds for the expected outbrust.

Naruto looked to where he pointed noticing he had a raging hard-on. "Oh shit!!" He said dashing off into woods. Twenty minutes later he returned blushing a bit. "Feeling better." Sasuke asked with a smirk. "….Loads…"The blond muttered, then added "Whats for breakfast." "Here.", Sasuke said throwing him a bag of trail mix and a protein bar. "Eww what no real food?", Naruto asked looking at the food like it was gonna kill him.

"Hn you gave up a hot breakfast when you slept in." Sasuke stated sounds bored, "We leave in ten." He added. "Tsk fine whatever." He growled out biting into the protein bar. "Bastard", he muttered under his breath.

"Ok dobe lets go I want to be in grass by sunset.", Sasuke said after he finished eating and packing away his stuff. "Fine im almost done." he said shoving the the last of his stuff away.

******************************************************************************************

By the time they got into grass country it was already dark. Both boys were exhausted they had traveled hard and made great time. "Ok lets stop and make camp." Sasuke said looking like he was about drop. Naruto, not looking much better, shook his head, "No need I see a small cave over there."

They both made there way over to the small opening no more then and crawl space really, and slid inside the small cave. They both dropped to the floor and passed out.

**Day 3-**

"Sas..uke." A voice in his ear breathed, making his eyes open. Feeling a weight on his chest he looked down and saw Naruto with his head on his shoulder and an arm and leg draped over him. Sasuke was about to toss him off, when he moaned, "Sa…suke….urmmm…that fe..els..…good." A small shiver went through him taking his mind unbidden to the dreams he himself had been having almost nightly. He shook his head violently to clear the thoughts he didn't want to deal with. Looking down again Naruto started grinding on his leg. '_Ok that's enough of that.' _He thought throwing the blond off his lap.

"WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE!!!!!" Naruto screamed, "Don't you know how to wake someone up without being a complete dickhead." Sasuke looked at him mildly amused, "You were cuddling with me again." Was all he said and left the cave.

'_Shit Shit Shit Shit dam it Uzumaki pull it together. Ugh better go say sorry I guess.' _He stood up and yawned.

Upon leaving the cave he spotted Sasuke bent over rummaging in his bag. Staring at his ass Naruto thought, _'Man I need to get laid.' "_Hey bastard sorry bout using you for a pillow again."

"Hn", was the only response he got. "Ok so whats the plan today o'grand leader?" Sasuke looked up from what he was doing. "Frist to village that was attacked for a lead, then we hunt." "Ok sounds good to me."

****************************************************************************************

When they got into town it looked like a war had broke out. The place was completely destroyed few of the houses were standing, and there were bodies and blood everywhere. To Sasuke it remained him a lot of what his brother did to his clan, Wile Naruto looked around in awe and disgust, "What the hell could have done this." Sasuke just shook his head not having the answer, "Ok Naruto look around over there for clues or survivors, Ill look over here." the blond nodded and walked off.

With every house and body they checked it was looking more and more like an animal attacked the, there were bite marks and claw marks everywhere, only two things didn't match up, some of the people looked like they had sliced with a blade and almost all of them had chakra burns.

"Sasuke over here." Naruto called. "I heard someone groan under the house." The raven walked over to where Naruto was and helped clear the debris. They found a bearly alive man in his mid twenties. He gave the a them a small smile, "Watch…out for…Koji." And he died.

The boys looked at each other wondering what he meant. "He said watch out for Koji!!" A dark evil voice sneered from behind them. They spun around staring at the monster before them. He had long flaming red hair that hung to his shoulders, his eyes yellow silted like a cats, he was tall and heavily muscled, and the strangest thing of all the tail protruding out of his backside.

They could feel the malice and hate rolling off it in waves. It sniffed the air and growled, "I smell the fox on you boy." '**RUN!!!', **screamed a voice in his head, it seemed even the Fox demon was afraid of this creature. Both boys looked at each other nodded once and took off as fast as they could.

Laughter roared behind them, "You can run for now be we will meet again soon", They heard it yell, "Have a parting gift." There was a low whistle sound and Naruto felt something slam into his back watching as something exploded out of his chest. He screamed and fell forward blacking out form the pain.

Sasuke looked back as his friend let out a scream of pure agony. Reaching out to catch him even as he fell.

'_Oh god hes losing so much blood.' _he yanked the wood stake that was rammed into his best friend's right shoulder and chest. Thanking the gods that Kabuto showed him medical ninjutsu. Slowing the bleeding as much as he could, he picked up Naruto and sped for the Leaf Village as fast as possible, hoping he wouldn't be to late.

******************************************************************************************

Oooooo cliffhanger. Please review and don't fret I will post another update hopefully tomorrow maybe later.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok first off thank you to the people that reviewed the story, yes even to the insanely rude one. Second im sure you have figured out I don't use a lot of Japanese words, that being said don't get upset with me if refer to certain things oddly.

_Thought, Dream, or comma._

Enjoy and review thanks.

**********************************Ch 4 Comma and Confessions******************************

"Stop and state your business." Called a ninja from the wall of the village sensing faint chakra just ahead." I said sto…." he started to say stopping short. "Shit!!" Looking around he spotted a few ninja that came over to see what was going on. "Go get the Hokage and inform the hospital to prepare two beds. He called over to the others. They sped off.

Sasuke was dead on his feet, he barely knew where he was, all he knew was Naruto needed help. He had been running almost 24 hours straight to get Naruto home. He heard gates open and people running over to him. Knowing he was back, Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he hit the ground out cold.

*****************************************************************************************

Tsunade yawned loudly getting ready go home for the night, a knock sounded on her door. _'This had better good.' _She thought, "Enter." The door opened and a flustered looking ninja stepped in. "Hokage." he said with respect bowing his head. "Well what is it?" she asked a little annoyed. He blinked a few times before saying, "Sasuke and Naruto showed up about five minutes ago…" "Out with it man." she growled. "They were rushed to the hospital……..Naruto looked near death." He finished backing slowly away. "WHAT!!!" she screamed jumping up and rushing to the hospital.

The other ninja blanched thinking the Hokage was about kick his ass and just sighed with relief as she ran past him without a look. Not even pondering his good fortune he dashed back to his post, before she came back.

*****************************************************************************************

When she arrived she grabbed the first nurse she saw asking, "Where's the two they just brought in? And whats their condition?" the nurse stammered for a second. "Ho..okage they are in room 13F as for their condition I don't know…they havnt been seen yet. Tsunade growled and walked off to the boys room.

The sight that greeted her was worse than he thought, she quickly made her way over to Naruto green glowing hand over his chest assessing the damage. She looked over at the Uchiha wondering what the hell had happened, he looked fine other the fact he was exhausted, she sighed figuring it would have to wait.

Tsunade called in a medic team and set to work knowing it was going to be a long night. Several hours later she dropped the chakra from hands, she fixed the worst of it. First was collapsed lung, then nerve and muscle and finally replacing the two missing bones in his shoulder. She hoped he would still have full use of that arm, but wasn't to hopeful. She dismissed the rest of the team and woke up Sasuke, it was time for answers.

Sasuke blinked a few times getting his bearing, and sat up quickly, "Where's Naruto? Did I make it in time? Is he ok?" he asked the Hokage desperately. "Calm down, calm down and he should be fine." She said gently shifted a little so he could see the sleeping blond. A relived look washed over his face, "Oh thank the gods."

The Hokage waited a few minutes before asking, "What the hell happened?" Without looking up from the sleeping form of Naruto and quickly told her about the destroyed village and their encounter with the creature. " After Naruto went down I slowed he bleeding as much as I could and rushed here." He finished then added with a shudder, "I don't know what that…thing was..but….." She nodded absorbing it all.

"Ok thank you , Uchiha, I want you to rest and you may go home in the morning." He shook his head, "No im staying here until he wakes up." She shrugged, "Fine do what you wish."

She smirked when she left the room, maybe Sakura was right about those two, then headed off to her office sleep a few hours before researching that creature.

*****************************************************************************************

Sasuke stared at Naruto's peaceful face deep in thought. He knew he felt strongly about the blond and still didn't know exactly what they were, but he knew if anything happened to him he would be crushed. '…..Is this what love feels like.' He wondered.

Needing to know if Naruto was all right he went over to sleeping boy. Activating his Sharingan he forced Naruto's eyes open and let his mind sink into the blonds.

*****************************************************************************************

_Sasuke found himself before the giant chakra seal the housed the demon, said demon was pacing around muttering to himself, not noticing Sasuke in the least. He looked around trying to find the blond, he spotted him laying at the base of the barrier sleeping._

_Sasuke walked over the sleeping form and gently shook him awake. Naruto blinked a few times clearly in a daze, "Where am I?" Looking around he sat up quickly noticing where he was. Sasuke just gazed at him happy beyond words to see him awake._

"_Sa..suke", He stammered noticing the raven, then looked panicked, "Oh shit!! How did you get here? You shouldn't see this." Sasuke couldn't understand why he was so upset, then looked up at the seal, 'Oh..right'. He tapped his eyes, "This isn't the first time ive been here dobe." _

"_Oh" he said wondering when that was, then asked "Why you here now?" There was a pause before Sasuke spoke, "….I..was worried…about you?" Both boys blushed. Naruto's face split into a big grin. "Aww Sasuke I didn't know you cared." And gave the boy a big hug before he could slip away. _

_That's what Sasuke had in mind until he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down and planted his lips on Naruto's in a searing kiss. Narutos eyes widened, 'O my god, hes kissing me I must be dreaming.' Sasuke broke the kiss off blushing about to apologize, when Naruto knocked him over kissing him passionately. Sasuke body responded by itself he wrapped his arms around the blond opening his mouth a bit to admit Naruto's searching tongue._

_Naruto rolled his tongue around Sasuke's mouth savoring the taste of the man he loved. On impulse he ground down with his hips, making both boys groan at this new sensation. Their breathing became heavier as the grinding became harder and faster. _

_They both felt the pressure building begging for release. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ass and pulled both as close a possible as they both came in unison. Naruto collapsed on Sasukes chest utterly spent riding out the last waves of their orgasm. Naruto fell asleep again soon after, Sasuke kissed him on the forehead before fading from his mind._

_*************************************************************************************_

_Sasuke blinked a few times before sitting on the bed, thinking about the most mind blowing experience of his life. He sighed and got up to get a wet cloth to clean the mess they had made. After cleaning up himself and Naruto, he climbed into the blonds bed on a whim and soon fell asleep with a content look on his face._

_****************************************************************************************_

_That's it for now. Again ill post a new update with-in day or so._


	6. Chapter 6

Theres more boy on boy love in this chapter just so everyone knows. Enjoy.

***************************************Ch 6 Blind love************************************

Naruto yawned and opened his eyes, he felt a tight soreness from his right shoulder, but other than that he felt great. He figured it was from that wonderful dream he had of Sasuke, it had felt so unlike his other dreams of the raven…..it felt almost real.

Becoming aware of a warm body cuddling on him he glanced down, Sasuke was curled around his body with his face buried in Naruto's armpit. The blonds heart skipped a beat, wondering why Sasuke was in his bed, and wondering even more if it was truly a dream.

He reached down shook the raven gently. He jerked up wide awake, "Ugh….huh?" Sasuke said in confusion, before becoming fully aware. He glanced at Naruto and blushed remembering what they did last night.

"Um…Sasuke?" the blond asked a little shyly. "Hn yeah?" he replied getting up to head for the bathroom. "Did….we do what I think we did last night?" Sasuke turned blushing slightly, then nodded once before walking off.

'_Hmm I know im gay, but what about Sasuke…..', _The blond thought. '_And I wonder if he wants to do it again…..or…Agh!! Im driving myself nuts…..fuck it I'll just ask._

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom the blond was laying there lost in thought. "Whats on your mind dobe?", He asked hoping he wasn't regretting what happened, "Huh..oh hey Sasuke……I was wondering…..wanna fool around again?" Naruto asked kinda shyly.

Sasukes eyes widened just a bit, "Ok." He said without thinking, then added "…..When?" Naruto laughed, "Right now silly." Sasuke nodded dumbly, feet moving toward the bed on their own. As soon as he was in range, Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed the raven's shirt, pulling him forward to lock lips with him.

Sasuke melted into the kiss, pushing the blond back on the bed and crawling on top of him. They broke off for a second to catch their breath, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt pulling it up over his head and throwing it aside before kissing the raven deeply. Naruto sucked Sasuke's bottom lip for a second before lightly kissing his way down his neck and collarbone.

Sasuke's moaned lightly as each kiss sent jolts down his body and into his groin. Naruto rolled then over so he was on top, the raven didn't fight him somehow feeling the blond was more experienced then he was in this kind of thing.

Naruto loved touching, kissing , and licking every inch of pale body beneath him, whenever he heard a groan telling him he hit a sensitive spot, the blond attacked it relentlessly. Heading back up he sucked Sasuke's earlobe, 'Sasuke wanna blowjob?', the blond whispered voice husky and lust filled. He ground down hard to get the point across, "Ugh…ahhh.", Sasuke moaned loudly from to contact.

Taking that as a yes, Naruto moved down to the ravens pants and with one motion ripped them right off his body, followed closely by his boxers. Staring at the quivering shaft, he gripped it rubbing his thumb over the tip. Sasuke bucked and almost came right there.

The blond bent down and licked the tip of the penis, earning a loud gasp. With a few more teasing licks he wrapped his lips around the cock and took it all into his mouth. "Ughhh…….Naruto…more." Sasuke panted and pleaded. Naruto complied and sucked the tip hard then rolling his tongue around the shaft, before engulfing as much of the throbbing cock as possible.

Sasuke gasped throwing his head back. He released into Naruto's mouth making the blond gag a little before swallowing, letting the now flaccid cock slip from his mouth .

Sliding back up to lay next to the panting Sasuke, "So how was it?", Naruto whispered. "That was fucking…amazing." He replied in a breathy voice.

"Wow that was hot." Both boys jumped in surprise and turned toward the voice pulling the blanket over themselves.

*****************************************************************************************

Tsunade had stayed up most of the night, reading every scroll and book on daemons she could find, hoping to identify the creature that attacked Naruto. Though she had found the answer she wasn't happy about what she learned.

Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she downed the last of her sake, and figured she would check and see if the boys were awake yet. She left her office and headed for the hospital. "Hokage!!", someone called, she paused waiting for the pink haired girl to catch up. "What is it Sakura?", asked in a tired voice. "I was wondering when I could visit Naruto and Sasuke?"

She thought a moment, "I guess you can see them now, im heading that way myself." Sakura smiled, "Thanks." , she said walking next to the Hokage.

When they arrived at the hospital, Tsunade walked to front desk, "Are the boys in 13f awake?", she asked the nurse behind the desk. "Im not sure would you like me to check, Hokage?", She asked. "No no, we can manage." was the reply.

Tsunade turned to Sakura as they neared the boys room, "You know I think you are right.", Sakura looked at her curiously, "What do you mean Hokage?". "About the boys.", she clarified opening the door to the room.

Sakura and Tsunade stopped dead eyes wide and jaw dropped, seeing a groaning panting Sasuke clearly getting a blowjob from Naruto whose head was bobbing up and down. They seemed completely unaware of the audience they had.

They came to their senses as Sasuke gasped loudly and Naruto, slid up the bed to the raven whispering in his ear. Sasuke mouthed something back.

"Wow that was hot." Sakura said out loud, Making the boys jump and pull the blanket over themselves in an attempt at modesty. Blood dripped unnoticed from both ladies noses.

******************************************************************************************

Both boys turned a deep shade of red, seeing Sakura and the Hokage at the door wide eyed with bloody noses.

Tsunade wiped her nose and grinned, "Well it seems you made a full recovery?'' Then added with a wink, "But it seems Sasuke is still tried I wonder why." Sakura giggled, "Morning boys looks like you need a good night."

"Oh god!!!", they said together, Sasuke pulled the blanket over his head hoping to disappear into the bed, wile Naruto thought he was gonna die from embarrassment. "Don't you know how to knock?", the blond screamed.

"Shut it brat show some respect.", The hokage said giving the boy a stern look. "Well since you both seem fine I want you in my office in two hours." She nodded to Sakura and they left, chatting softly about what they had seen.

*****************************************************************************************

"Well that sucked….", Naruto sighed. _'And one hell of a mood killer.'_ He poked Sasuke who popped his head out. "What?", he asked glaring at the blond like it was his fault. "I hope you don't regret what we did, because I don't.", Naruto held his breath waiting for the response, "No….but im a little confused at the moment.", Sasuke said.

"Ok I can live with that.", Naruto stated cheerfully. The raven looked up at the gorgeous blue eyes, "Umm Naruto I was wondering……how did you learn to do that." "Hehe oh that…umm well spending a few years training with porn writing pervert you tend to pick a few things up." The blond said with a small laugh.

"Oh……..", Sasuke stood up naked and dressed and said, "Guess we should head home to shower and change before we meet the Hokage." "Yea I guess so. ", getting up a dressing.

Five minutes later they walked out of the hospital. Naruto leaned over kissed Sasuke once before taking off for home. Sasuke walked to his estate liking hard about everything that happened in the last two days.

_******************************************************************************************_

_Another chapter done. Yay me!!_

_Thank you to all the people that read this story im honored._

_And a special thanx to those you have reviewed._

_Ill post again In day or so if I have the time._


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to all my readers. Chapter as plot and smut. Figured id warn people.

*******************************Ch 7 Shock and Awe*****************************************

Tsunade sighed looking at the two boys in front of her, wondering where to start. Naruto was fidgeting rolling his shoulder, to get the last of the stiffness out of it. Sasuke on the other hand just stood there with that mask of indifference he always wore.

"After reviewing Sasuke's report and doing some research myself, I've came across few things you boys should know about that creature you saw in grass." Both boys perked up at this , clearly interested. Tsunade took a deep breath before continuing, "I believe the creature was a Hanyou."

Sasuke looked baffled, "What?! Are you sure Hokage?" A Naruto was confused and a little agitated by the look of surprise and fear on Sasuke's face, anything that scared the raven had to be bad news.

"Umm…..so whats a hanyou?" The blond asked clearly lost. Tsunade thought for a minute about how to phrase it, so he would understand. "Hanyou's are made when a daemon mates with a human." Naruto nodded, "So basicly its similar to me." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Tsunade shook her head, "Not even close, let me explain." She poured herself some sake before continuing,

"A hanyou unlike a daemon isn't interested in wanton destruction, they love to cause mischief and live hundreds of years. As a product of lust they actively seek mates to sate their never ending sexual ardor. Wile they are extremely powerful, they tend to avoid most populated areas, unless angered.." She finished.

"So basically…….nope still don't get it." Naruto stated. Sasuke sniggered, "Dumb ass." The blond growled, "Shut up, Sasuke." Tsunade sighed, "Both of you shut up and listen." The look on her face left no room for argument. "Now I don't know what set the hanyou off in that town, but Im sure you noticed how powerful this thing is.", Both boys nodded. "But it seems that the hanyou has made a target of one of you, so until further notice the both of you will be taken from active duty, and will live together under anbu watch ."

"WHAT!?", both boy said together with twin looks of horror. Tsunade chuckled, "After what I saw this morning, I figured you guys wouldn't mind." They both sputtered blushed, they had been hoping she had forgot about that. "Ok you boys can handle your living arrangements, and ill send the anbu later on after your settled." She finished waving her hand in dismissal.

Both boys were frowning as they left the office pretending to be upset about the arrangements, but secretly jumping for joy. "Umm so we staying at your place or mine?", Naruto asked. "Hn definitely my place, ive seen your place it's a dump." He responded with in cocky voice.

"What!! My house is a million times better than yours asshole.", the blond shouted. "Hph whatever dobe….come lets get some ramen then we will move your stuff over to my place."

Naruto beamed at the thought of ramen, "Cool thanks Sasuke."

******************************************************************************************

Koji yawned, he hadn't left the destroyed village in days destroying everything left standing. He had lived near this town for years, but a few weeks ago some of the villages had found his den and killed his mate wile he was out. When he came back and saw what had happened he flew into blind rage, destroying everything in site.

He got up and stretched his anger had been sated, it was time to find a his new mate. Koji had just the person I mind that dark haired boy that came with that disgusting fox, his scent had been intoxicating, he had to have him.

Sniffing the air to pick up his new mates scent, and took off toward it. Koji conjured a ball of pure white chakra, he tossed it over his shoulder into what was left of the village, before taking off.

A safe distance away Koji stopped to watch his handy work, the ball hit the ground and collapsed. Three seconds later a huge concussive blast disintegrated everything with in five meters, leaving a massive crater where a town once stood.

Koji laughed clearly enjoying the destruction. He looked at the crater one last time before turning and heading toward his future mate.

******************************************************************************************

After getting to Sasuke's house the blond had to admit this place was much better than his. Sasuke led him upstairs showing him to a room where he could put his things. Naruto grunted his thanks and started unpacking aware that Sasuke was staring at him from the door.

"Like what you see?", the blond asked slyly not bothering to look back. "Yes I do.", Sasuke whispered in ear, wrapping his arms around the blond. A shiver rolled down his spine. 'When did he move?', Naruto thought through the sudden haze that filled his mind.

Sasuke started nipping an sucking every inch of the blonds neck, earning soft mews of pleasure. Roving hands molested Naruto heading southward. The hands reached the bulge in the blonds pants and started rubbing. "Ugh…..aaahh…more…I..want more." Naruto moaned.

One of the hands slid into the boys pants gripping his stiff member and bringing out into to air. The blond leaned his head back so Sasuke could kiss him moaning as the hand wrapped around his cock pumped faster and faster. Naruto groaned loudly and as the pressure in his groin grew begging for release. A few more pumps was all it took before he came, mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy.

They held their positions until a knock of the front door shattered the moment. Naruto headed for the shower as Sasuke went to answer the door. "What!?", he growled flinging open the door revealing four anbu. "Sorry Uchiha the hokage sent us over.", one of the mask wearing anbu sated. "Hn ok." said letting them in and showing them around. "Take up positions anywhere you like except the second floor.", Sasuke said as he went back upstairs.

******************************************************************************************

The Blond was already out of the shower when Sasuke got back upstairs. "Who was at the door?, he asked when Sasuke came in the room. "Anbu.", the raven said. "Oh forgot about them." Naruto frowned figuring any private time they had was gone.

Catching the blonds look he chuckled, "I told them they wasn't allowed up here." The blond brightened immediately, "Oh really.", he said pulling off his boxers and sliding onto the bed in a seductive pose beckoning Sasuke to join him.

Sasuke felt his blood boil with desire, barely aware of his actions, he ripped his clothes off and jumped on the bed next to Naruto. The blond crawled onto the other boy trailing light kisses up his pale body, finding a nipple he bite down then licked away the pain, before continuing he way up to kiss those gorgeous lips.

Sasuke gasped as a hand gripped his hard shaft and a lusty voice whispered in his ear. "Sasuke I want you in me." His eyes glazed over at this and lost what little control he had. Rolling over so he was on top Sasuke attacked the blonds neck leaving small hickeys and bite marks in his wake.

"Ahhh…uhg….stop teaseing you bastard.", he moaned grabbing Sasuke's hand a shoved two of the fingers into his mouth soaking them. "Whats that for?", the raven asked at a loss. Naruto smiled, "Here ill show you." he propped his legs up and moved the hand down to the tight ring of muscle. Caching on and slid one finger into the tight hole pushing it in and out making room for the second digit, the blond hissed a bit in discomfit. Sasuke paused for a second waiting for the ok to continue.

Naruto nodded once and the raven slid the two pale fingers as deep as they could go. The blond jack knifed suddenly as immense pleasure raced to his groin nearing making him cum. "O MY FUCKING GOD!!!! Holy shit what was that?" he panted.

"What happened?", the raven asked afraid he might have gone to fast. "You hit something in there that felt amazing.", Naruto responded then added, "Do it again."

He slid the fingers in and out a few more times before scissoring the hole to open it up for the cock to come. Sasuke removed the fingers and Naruto moaned a little in disappointment until he felt the head of Saukes penis pushing against his hole seeking entrance.

Sasuke pushed a little sinking in a a few inches. Naruto grabbed a pillow and bit it from the pain of new intrusion. Getting a little impatient the blond slammed his hips forward burying Sasuke fully into him. The raven moaned feeling the tight warmness of Naruto surrounding his cock.

"Ugh……move sasuke……fuck me." the blond moaned. Complying the raven slid out halfway before sliding back in, moving faster and harder with each passing second, he grabbed Naruto cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

The grunts and moans became heavier from both boys as they approached the climax. Aiming his next thrust at the sweet spot he felt Naruto tighten as he shot a his load over his tanned chest. Seeing the site pushed Sasuke over the edge, making him explode inside the blond.

Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto spent and gazed into the each others eyes. "I think I love you." They said together before passing out.

***************************************************************************************

That's another one down. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a few things I felt I should clear up. This is the last chapter of this story, I was never meant to be very long or in depth. A guess you could say this is a test story to see how if a could write a half decent story and who people respond to my writing style.

This last chapter took a little longer cuz a started working of a new story. One that im enjoying writing very much and I hope everyone else will too when I post it next week.

For now enjoy to rest of this story and send your hate mail later hehe.

*************************Ch 8 Lust Vs. Love************************************************

Koji sneered quickly spotting the Anbu hiding around his preys house, sneaking up on each of them he quickly stiffened his tail and drove it into base of their skulls, a quick and silent kill.

Koji looked to the sky it was almost dawn , his prey should still be sleeping. Silently slipping into an open window. He stopped and sniffed the air he smelled the intoxicating smell of his future mate, and just a hint of daemon fox. Koji frowned and shook his mane, before moving up the stairs and into the room.

The fox boy wasn't in sight, but he could hear someone in the bathroom, the beautiful black haired pale skinned boy was still asleep. Koji walked over to the boy, and stood next to the bed starring at the object of his lust.

Reaching out his hand to brush against the boys cheek, "Don't touch him.", Someone growled behind him. Koji flicked his eyes up looking a very angry blond in the face.

******************************************************************************************

Naruto yawned before getting up, careful not to wake his sleeping lover. It was near dawn, and he had laid awake most of the night thinking about a lot of things, but mostly the amazing sex. Wincing a little and rubbing his sore ass, wondering why it wasn't healed yet, he made his way over to the bathroom.

Throwing the shower on before heading over to relive himself. Yawning and scratching himself he headed back to the shower, he froze just as he about to step in sensing an evil chakra in the bedroom.

He quickly and silently opened the door to bedroom and saw the hanyou attempting the molest his mate. He growled eyes bleeding into red, "Don't touch him." Yellow eyes flicked up and the hand froze inches from Sasukes face.

Koji grinned facing the blond fully, "Hey foxy, I said id be back." Sasuke stirred waking up a bit, Koji made a small sign without even looking over, Sasuke dropped back completely out cold again. The blond growled louder, "What did you do to him?" Koji glanced over, "Him? He's just sleeping wile we chat."

"What do you want?", Naruto asked, already knowing the answer. "A new mate.", was the simple response. The blond blinked a few times, "If you think…im gonna…" He stopped in mid stutter as Koji started laughing, "YOU?!HAHA!!Who said I wanted you foxy."

The blond looked at him dumfounded, if he didn't want him then….SASUKE!!! He growled loudly realizing the its true target, "Not a chance, Sasuke's mine." Koji sneered eyes flashing, "Then I guess we fight for him, one hour north of the city." White chakra flared around him and Sasuke before they where gone.

"DAM IT!!", Naruto screamed dressing quickly and running off to rescue Sasuke.

*****************************************************************************************

There was a bright flash as Koji and the sleeping raven appeared in the middle of the forest. Reaching down Koji grabbed Sasuke and bound him to a tree with pure chakra before releasing the sleeping jutsu. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, glazing at the smug look on the hanyous face, he growled, "What do you want daemon?"

Koji grinned wider and chuckled, "Why I want you, and after I kill your pretty little fox you will be mine." Sasuke snorted, "As if, even if you beat Naruto ill kill you myself." Koji laughed again curling his tail seductively around Sasuke's face, "Aww don't be like that love and I think you'll feel different when give you the fox boys head as a gift." Sasuke cleared his throat attempting to spit in the hanyous face, quicker then the eye could follow even with the Sharingan, Koji's tail snapped out smacking him across the face gashing his cheek.

Koji growled, "Now behave yourself, before I decide to fuck you into submission untill your boyfriend gets here." That stopped Sasukes attempts to free himself. He really hoped his dobe would get here and free him so they could kick his ass.

*****************************************************************************************

Naruto raced threw the trees nearing the place the hanyou picked. He still didn't have a clue on how to win, till an idea popped in his head. He stopped and focused his mind on an area of his soul he tended to avoid.

Standing by the cage that housed the nine tailed beast, he called out hoping it would respond. He didn't wait long, a long low growl issued from the cage, **"I was wondering when you would show." **Naruto was stunned but quickly brushed it off, "Ok daemon we are heading for that hanyou, is there anyway to complete the merge?" The deamon chuckled, **"So figured it out huh?", **The fox sighed, **"Yes it can be done…but doing it this fast will have some side effects."**

"**Fine whatever just do it.", Naruto said he had been expecting this. He turned and felt to void back to body. Red chakra burst from his body and he collapsed screaming from the forced merge with the demon. Ten minutes twenty minutes and still the pain flared all over his body. With a final flare the chakra retreated into his body.**

**Naruto took a deep breath and got up, feeling the new power surge through his body, he gave feral girn and sped off.**

*********************************************************************************************

**Sasuke and Koji's head both turned to south feeling a huge chakra headed this way both knew who it was. There was a red blur and Sasuke was free from the tree, both gaped at the Naruto, at least Sasuke thought it was Naruto, his hair was streaked with red, his nails and teeth were longer and sharper and most striking was the five bushy tails flowing behind his body.**

"**Naruto what happened to you.", Sasuke whispered in awe. The blonde blushed a bit, "Oh I couldn't win this fight alone so I forced the nine tails to merge with me." The raven nodded in understanding before jumping out of the way for fight to come.**

**Koji gave a stained laugh, "So the fox has come to play, this should be fun." He disappeared in a flash appearing right next to blond, fist back to slam into his face, the blond grabbed his fist faster than the hanyou could react, and throwing him threw the nearest tree.**

**Quickly making a few signs twenty clones ran at the fallen man, jumping up quick slashing his tail a claws to and fro defeating the clones easy. Making a few balls of white chakra, similer to what he destroyed the village with, throwing them at the fox.**

**Seeing the balls fly at him his tails snapped forward smacking them back at the other, then wrapping around his body to protect from the coming blast. Koji's eyes went wide as his attack flew back at him, jumping straight up he was still caught in the blast, sending him flying into a boulder. Koji got up slowly and grunted as he snapped his shoulder back into is socket.**

**Naruto wasn't idle as the blast cleared he created a few clones to keep Koji busy wile he prepared his rasengan. Koji took out the clones with little trouble failing to notice the real one with the red ball till it smashed into his chest sending him flying into another boulder. **

**Coughing up blood Koji sat up strength fading a quite a bit as he tried to heal. The blond walked over to him smirking, "I thought you was so cocky before, I told you not to touch whats mine." Wrapping his tails around Koji's body and lifted him up with a small flare of chakra Naruto ripped the other in half and tossed the body away.**

*********************************************************************************************

**Sasuke waited for Naruto at the edge of the clearing, he was I a state of shock, Naruto was amazing killing that creature in such a brutal and quick way. The blond walked over grabbed Sasuke by the waist and crushed their lips together, the raven shifted and deepened the kiss.**

**After a ten minutes the broke apart to breath, "You're amazing dobe.", Sasuke whispered, the added, "I love you." Naruto blinked in surprise then smiled wildly and hugged him. "I love you to Sasuke, how letting head home and have some fun before we report this." They both grinned before running as fast as the could home.**

**************************************END***************************************************

**I know, I know so anticlimactic. But other than that I wanna know what people think good or bad. **


End file.
